wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń XVIII
400px|right ''Poeci zaczynają wędrówkę po mostach przewieszonych nad dziesięcioma jarami, na które dzieli się ósmy krąg; w pierwszym z nich, wśród pokutujących stręczycieli, spotykają Venedica Caccianemico, a wśród uwodzicieli Jazona. W drugim jarze widzą tłum rozpustników, nierządnic, a między nimi Alessia Interminelli i Taidę. '' 1 Jest miejsce w piekle Złymi Doły zwane, :Całe z kamienia, ale barwy rdzawej, :Takimże wkoło murem opasane. 4 Na samym środku złośliwej dzierżawy :Zieje cembrzyna przepastnej grążeli: :W swym czasie skreślę jej kształt i ustawy. 7 Przestrzeń od onej studziennej gardzieli :Aż do stóp skały ma postać pierścienia, :A ten na dziesięć znów jarów się dzieli. 10 Jako dla murów zamkowych chronienia :W krąg biegną fosy napełnione wodą, :Coraz z większego zajęte promienia, 13 Podobną jary te krążyły modą. :A jak na zamek w krąg od każdej bramy :Mosty zwodzone powyż fosy wiodą, 16 Tak od stóp góry szły kamienne tamy, :Przecinające w poprzek wszystkie jary :Aż do chłonącej je studziennej jamy. 19 Tu, wysadzeni od zwierza-poczwary, :Stajem; poeta wprzód, ja za nim ruszę; :W lewo idziemy ponad nowej kary 22 Krainą: z prawej odmienne katusze, :Nowym oprawcom cały dół podległy, :A pełen kaźni; spojrzę, nagie dusze 25 Grzeszników dołem we dwa rzędy biegły: :Wolniejsze ku nam obracały głowy, :Prędsze kierunek brały przeciwległy. 28 Właśnie Rzymianie w jubileuszowy :Rok, dla mnogości ludu, co się tłoczy :Na moście, sposób przyjęli takowy, 31 Że jedną stroną idą ci, co oczy :Na zamek mają i ku Bazylice, :A druga fala ku Wzgórzu się toczy. 34 Porozstawiani przez czarną ulicę :Rogaci biesi, zbrojni w pęki biczy, :Z tyłu ćwiczyli mary pokutnice. 37 Aj, jak z pierwszego zacięcia skowyczy :Zgraja i nogi zbiera, i nie czeka, :Rychło ją kańczug powtórnie oćwiczy! 40 Wtem się me oczy natknęły z daleka :Na kształt znajomy. „Bogdaj się nie mylę — :Zawołam — znałem ten duch w ciele człeka". 43 Aby rozpoznać, co zacz, oczy silę; :Więc Wódz przystanął ze mną i słodkimi :Słowy pozwolił zostać nieco w tyle. 46 Owy smaganiec snadź rozumiał, że mi :Ujdzie, gdy spuści łeb; liche wykręty!... :„Hej, ty, co wzrokiem dziury wiercisz w ziemi, 49 Jeśli mię cień twój nie zwodzi przeklęty — :Krzyknąłem — Caccianemica poznaję: :Za cóż ty sieczon takimi praszczęty?" 52 „Wstyd mi wymówić — odparł — lecz nie taję, :Bowiem mię jasna twa mowa niewoli, :Co przypomina podsłoneczne kraje. 55 Ja jestem owy, com z pięknej Ghizoli :Pastwę uczynił dla markiza chuci, :Choć różnie mówią o mojej w tym roli. 58 Jam nie jedyny bolończyk, co kłóci :Te sfery jękiem; ci, co »sipa« rzeką, :Pewnie mieszkają mniej gęsto rozsuci 61 Pomiędzy Reno a Saweny rzeką. :Jeśli-ć świadectwo moje mało waży, :Pomyśl: tak chciwych szukałbyś daleko". 64 Jeszcze nie skończył, kiedy go opraży :Diabeł batogiem, krzycząc: „Hej, rajfurze, :Precz stąd; nie ma tu dziewek do sprzedaży!" 67 Stanąłem przy nim, co mię wziął pod stróżę, :I szliśmy aż tam, kędy głaz wystrzeli, :Tworzący przełęcz po okólnym murze. 70 Bez trudu-śmy się na grzbiet jego wspięli :I, w prawo szorstką zboczywszy szeżują, :Z tych kół wieczystych wreszcieśmy wybrnęli. 73 Tam, gdzie się skały dołem rozstępują. :By puścić mary chroniące się bicza, :Wódz rzekł: „Niech dobrze oczy twe wyczują 76 Gnanych w tę stronę skazańców oblicza; :Nie znasz ich jeszcze, bowiem równoległa :Z nami szła dotąd fala pokutnicza". 79 Na moście staliśmy, patrząc, jak biegła :Przeciw nam duchów rozpędzonych rzeka, :Wszystka oprawców kańczugom uległa. 82 A Wódz, co mego pytania nie czeka: :„Widzisz olbrzyma śród mar, co k'nam suną? :Trwa w bólu, ani zadrży mu powieka. 85 Jaką królewską dotąd bije łuną! :To Jazon, dzielny w sercu, chytry w mowie, :Który z Kolchidy wykradł złote runo. 88 Niegdyś w lemneńskim wysiadłszy ostrowie, :Kraju występnych, śmiałych dziewek, co to :Doszczętnie męskie wybiły pogłowie, 91 Obłudą zaklęć i słówek pieszczotą :Zwiódł Izyfilę młodziuchną, co raczej :Ślub złamać woli niż zostać sierotą. 94 Rzucił brzemienną, samą i w rozpaczy; :Za ten czyn cierpi kaźń uwodzicieli; :Taż mu się kara za Medeję znaczy. 97 Tłum równie winnych równą kaźń z nim dzieli: :Na takie zatem skazani cierpienia :Ci, co w głąb dołu pierwszego zabrnęli". 100 Wąskąśmy ścieżką doszli rozramienia :I w tym stanęli miejscu na przełęczy, :Gdzie się łuk wspiera pierwszego sklepienia. 103 Lud posłyszymy, co w parowie ślęczy :Drugiego dołu i wciąż gębą pryska, :Po ciele dłońmi się tłucze i jęczy. 106 Ściany wąwozu pleśń obiegła śliska; :Węch i wzrok mdlały rażone oparem, :Który się stęchły wznosił z trzęsawiska. 109 Wzrok dna nie zgonił przepaścistym jarem, :Aż gdy się doszło przełęczy chochołu, :Co nad przepaścią przegiął się wiszarem. 112 Tam gdy staniemy, w samej głębi dołu :Widzę lud w strasznym pławiony kanale, :Jakby wszech kloak brud mieścił pospołu. 115 Okiem powiodę i ujrzę łeb w kale :Tak umazany ciężkim i smrodliwym, :Że ksiądz czy laik, nie rozeznać wcale. 118 „Czemu — zakrzyczał — wzrokiem uporczywym :Na mnie poglądasz, nie na inne duchy?" :„Bo pomnę — rzekłem — żem cię widział żywym 121 Na świecie, gdyś włos nosił jeszcze suchy; :Jesteś Aleksy Interminej z Luki, :Przeto ciekawszyś dla mnie niż twe druhy". 124 A on w łeb się bił, pięści zjąwszy w tłuki: :„Pochlebstwa to mię takim bagnem karzą; :Cierpię, żem nie brał języka w munsztuki". 127 Wtem Wódz przemówił: „Wychyl no się twarzą :Za krawędź i spójrz w przeokropne kadzie, :I niechaj oczy w oblicze się wrażą 130 Niechlujnej dziewki z włosami w nieładzie; :Drze się paznokciem umazanym w łajno, :Kładzie się, wstaje i znowu się kładzie. 133 To Tais nierządna; tej, jak ci nietajno, :Gdy pytał gamrat: »Znajduję ja w tobie :Podziękę?«, rzekła: »O, i nadzwyczajną!« 136 Lecz dajmy oczom odpocząć w tej dobie". Piekło 18